Katja Obinger
Katja Obinger is one of the clones. She came to "Beth" for help for reasons unknown but was assassinated shortly upon her discovery that the "Beth" she had contacted was a fraud. Biography ''Early life'' Not much is known about Katja except for the fact that she was born in Würzburg, Germany on March 24th, 1984 to Inga Obinger (nee' Löw) and Erwin Obinger. In conditions still unknown, Katja fell ill. She may have met the three other clones in Europe and was, at one point, able to track down Elizabeth Childs in North America, who tells her of her scientist friend, Cosima. Katja then proposes a plausible (albeit then paranoid) theory that that someone is killing them off. Alarmed, the group of clones in America first ask her for proof about the three other clones in Europe before Beth lets her meet Cosima. Season 1 Katja had been texting Beth on her pink clone phone several times about their meeting, but Beth had committed suicide by then. Beth's phone was now in the possession of Sarah, who has been ignoring all of the calls and messages to Beth's phones. Katja waited for Beth outside her apartment and, upon seeing Sarah looking exactly like Beth, she tried to call her to her car, but since Sarah had no idea about her arrangements with Katja, Sarah ignored her and was soon picked up by Beth's partner, Art, forcing Katja to abort mission and drive away. Katja again followed "Beth", probably from her apartment, and even saw Art following her. She eventually confronted her, much to the distress of a previously distraught and now a thoroughly shaken Sarah. She questioned "Beth" several times as to why she never responded to her texts and why the meeting never took place. She claimed that she had brought the briefcase with the proof she had asked for and was careful, just as Beth asked her to be. Katja also appeared to have suffered from some internal hemorrhaging as she was seen coughing up blood into a tissue and needed to see the scientist friend of Beth. Sarah, still unaware of what was going on, continued to push her away, but a persistent Katja would not be swayed. Katja could not understand her clone's erratic behavior and soon became suspicious of the woman in front of her. Realization dawned on the German and so she uttered the cryptic riddle that served as a code between the clones, and when Sarah failed to respond, Katja asserted her belief. Immediately upon discovering the fraudulence, she was assassinated in the car by Helena with a bullet through her forehead, possibly traumatizing Sarah even further. She was hastily buried by Sarah at a deserted place, later revealed to be an active quarry, and her body was later discovered by the local authorities. It appeared to be in a severely destroyed state as the face was deemed unrecognizable, possibly due to a gravel crusher at the site, but the forensics team were able to retrieve fingerprints which, according to Cosima, would be close enough to match theirs, and would thus result in a match of an existing criminal record—Sarah's. As of "Variation Under Nature", Janis Beckwith was able to get solid fragments of her body, and saw that she had dyed, bright, red hair, and noticed entry and exit wounds while trying to reconstruct her skull. Beckwith's team was finally able to figure out her cause of death by "Effects of External Conditions". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Clones